Picnic Princesses
by Ben10Extreme
Summary: Peach thought this was going to be a normal picnic with the ladies. In hindsight, she really should have known better. Short, mindless fun story.


Rosalina, Peach, Daisy, Paulina, and Toadette were simply five gals looking for a great time at a picnic. Princess Peach thought it would be a fun time, a nice time, a relaxing time where they can all come together and do these things as good friends.

It was going smoothly too, until Rosalina suggested something rather strange.

"Um...Rosalina? What is this supposed to be?" Peach asked rather strangely as she and the other girls were staring up at what appears to be a cannon, decorated with stars.

"I do not know what you mean, Peach. This is quite clearly a cannon." Rosalina said obviously with a star decorated cigar in her mouth, glitters of stars occasionally falling from it and sparkling. "I think it would be amusing to take it for a breath ride."

"You want to shoot us out of a cannon on our picnic day? That sounds just a bit...not suited for the beach." Paulina stated with a hand on her hip.

"I say we do it! It'll bring a bit of spice to this little picnic trip of ours! It'll do us some good to make this just a bit more exciting!" Daisy grinned madly.

"I mean, it's not exactly the craziest thing we've ever done. We've each have been launched lrom cannons at least once from the numerous misadventures we have across Mushroom World." Toadette added.

"That's...not entirely untrue..." Peach hummed with slight worry.

"It will be lots of fun, Peach, I assure you." Rosalina smiles fondly towards her beloved friends. After a moment, she sighed and nodded in submission. Rosalina smiled. "Very good. Now then, everyone hop in, and we can get started."

It wasn't that tight of a fit, surprisingly. The girls stuffed themselves into the cannon, with Rosalina herself going last. With a slight puff, a sparkling star emitted from her cigar, and she pulled herself further inside the cannon. The sparkling star was super heated, so by the time it reached the fuse, it would be lit rather spectacularly. And with that...

_**BOOOOM!**_

The four of them were launched gloriously from the cannon, a trail of stardust following them the entire time. They soared through the sky with such grace that even Peach couldn't ignore how fulfilling it felt.

She had to admit, she could see the appeal behind this, even if it is a bit distressing to actually participate in. The thrill was there, to put it simply. Though there was a little bit of worry here and there.

Such as, where in the world they would land.

Though eventually they DID land...though not exactly somewhere they would like.

"Hey! Who the heck turned out the lights?!" Daisy complained loudly.

"Give me a moment." Rosalina hummed aas the star fuse on her cigar brightened the area, and allowed them to see a bit better. "Ah, I see now...something seems to have swallowed us while we weren't paying attention."

"How do we miss something like that?!" Pauline shouted in shock/panic. "Were we that entranced by how much we were soaring?!"

"Sometimes flying just takes you into the zone. Everything else kinda blocks out." Daisy shrugged.

"That's not very assuring."

"Not to worry, I'm prepared!" Peach dramatically pulls out a jar of pepper, then began spreading it about with an almost gleeful spiral. It coated the inside of the area, which began to vibrate. They didn't think that such a straightforward and slightly dumb idea would work...

Alas, it did. They heard a grand sneeze and suddenly they were sent hurtling back to earth.

"Huh. We were in space. A space creature?" Daisy asked nonchalantly.

"Seems to not have been a fan of alo that pepper..." Toadette wondered. After a time, they landed on e more, this time somewhere completely different. "Hey...this place is pretty warm! Maybe we can have our picnic here?"

"Maybe we should do a bit of checking before we actually go through with such things recklessly." Pauline suggested.

"Bah, you're worried about nonsense!" Daisy waved her hand dismissively.

Rosalina hummed as she allowed her cigar to light up the room for a better view of the environment. She only allowed a quiet 'hm' as she realized exactly where they were. Which was a volcano...that was quite close to erupting spectacularly.

"Well, this ought to be fun." Rosalina smiled, snapping her fingers as a barrier surrounded herself and her friends, and she patiently waited for the moment of truth.

_**BOOOOM!**_

Volcano erupted, launching the girls far away once again, while they were mostly oblivious to the danger or were confident in Rosalina's barrier being strong enough. Which it was, as it smashes into the ground with none of them getting so much as a single scratch. She let the barrier down, and a quick look around confirmed one thing.

"Oh! We're back at the original picnic spot!" Toadette clapped gleefully.

"Maybe now we can actually get on with the picnic." Pauline agreed. All of them were seemingly unaware that they were covered in suit. Luckily the food itself was miraculously untouched.

"I'M. _SO. __**HUNGRY.**_" Daisy growled deeply before she dug into the food that was placed in her own picnic basket.

"Glad Daisy seems to have adjusted to things well." Peach smiled as she picks out and delicately bites into...well, a peach.

"In all honesty, that was quite possibly the weirdest pre-picnic adventure I've ever had in my life...and it was FUN!" Pauline chuckled, along with the other girls.

"Mario and Luigi will have a field day when they hear this one." Daisy mumbled with food in her mouth

"So will Toadsworth. Then he'll probably faint after going 'AH, PRINCESS!' like, times.~"

"It's because he cares." Peach smiled.

"Fair enough."

"Can't talk, must eat!"

Rosalina simply watched them with a smile. Indeed, this was quite an eccentric yet fun picnic day. Hopefully they could meet up again another time.


End file.
